World War Nex
by InfinityJay
Summary: Selena Everett is a normal 16 year old girl in the U.S. The only problem is, technology is set back over a century. Most people have plantations and slaves or indentured servants. Everyone thinks the world is peaceful. Secretly, there is a war going on about something... It's up to Selena and her friend Roman Smith to find it out a fix it. Though, not everything is what it seems...


This is sort of post-apocalyptic. Technology in America surged to new heights too quickly and the jealousy of Germany overtook their better judgement and they attacked, stealing the technology and burning the written knowledge of it and most other things, sending America back to the 1800's. Other countries found out and were jealous of Germany's power. They teamed together and attacked Germany and the same thing happened when other countries took the knowledge for their own until the whole world was sent back over two hundred years in technology.

This story is from the point of view of a seventeen year old girl who helps her mother, father, and siblings on their farm. They have a single slave(or as their government calls it; a helper) to help them on the farm. Her father used to be a historian digging deep into government dirt in the eighteen and nineteen hundreds. He told her stories of all kinds. Then... Something happens. ;D

* * *

"I'm gonna get you!" Chet called playfully, laughing loudly.

My bare feet pounded against the ground, sinking into the soft soil that muffled my footsteps. I was laughing loudly, a wide grin stretching to my ears. I dove behind a row of corn stalks, getting splattered by the moist soil that sank into my thin clothes. I heard his heavy footsteps growing closer... and closer. He ran to the end of the row of stalks and stopped, looking down the row at me. He took off towards me and I scrambled to my feet and began running, spraying mud behind me with my feet. Chet had a head start and was so much faster than me. He was soon behind me and wrapped his muscular, dark arms around my waist, picking me up and shaking me slightly. I squealed and slammed my fists against his arms that seemed to keep tightening around me. He laughed in my ear and I couldn't help but join in. I heard a door slam behind me and stopped laughing.

"Chet! Please get back to work! Its nearly winter and I'm almost out of money! Darling, you can help, too, if you'd like! Just remember to get cleaned up before dinner..." my mother called over to us from the house.

"Okay, Mom!" I called, taking advantage of the distraction and peeling Chet's hands off from around me.

I stepped back from him and crossed my arms as the door slammed behind my mother. He crossed his own arms and looked down at me, eyebrow arched professionally. I grabbed a hoe from nearby and shoved it towards his chest.

"Yeah. Get back to work," I said mockingly, smirking.

He rolled his eyes and turned around, walking to the other end of the field. I smiled slightly, crossing my arms across my stomach.

"Psst! Selena!"

I closed my eyes, my smile quickly transforming a frown-slash-grimace when that voice processed fully in my mind. I whipped around to face Roman Smith, the boy who lived next door. I've known him my whole life and he was only a year older than me. I loathed him, but that story was for another time. He was peeking over the fence, only his head showing. I grumbled to myself as I walked over.

"What do you want, Smith?" I said coldly, crossing my arms over my chest.

I saw his eyes linger a little it too long on where my arms had crossed and I threw my hands into the air.

"If you wanted to look at my boobs, why would you call me over here!? God, Smith!" I said, beginning to turn away. "You pervert!"

He let out an exasperated groan. "Relax, Selena! I'm not _that_ shallow."

"Puh-lease. You've slept with half the female student body as school!" I said slightly jealous that he was so desired.

"Don't overreact, Everett. I just needed to tell you something," he said, looking down, he pressed up against the fence, leaning towards me, urging me to step closer.

I frowned but stepped closer, but not too close. I stared him straight in his bright blue eyes my own green eyes narrowing. He gulped as I ran my tongue over my lips. They felt dry and cracked. I waited patiently, tapping my foot. He took a deep breath.

"Have you noticed that boys around here who turn seventeen end up... disappearing, for lack of a better word, and no one seems worried? Even if someone says something?" He said.

What was he saying? Then, realization dawned on me like a slap across the face. Roman was seventeen, his birthday only about a month ago.

"Selena, where has your father been?"

"On a... business trip."

"What's his job?"

"He's a... highly ranked military adviser..." I said, my voice getting quieter and faltering. "You aren't saying... No. There's no fighting. There's nothing to fight about. It's... peaceful."

"I know you won't want to accept it, but there is a war going on, or they're preparing for one," he said.

"No," I said, backing away. "You're lying. That can't be true. There isn't a war. Everybody's... tranquil. There's no anger."

Then, my eyes widened and my mouth opened slightly. I let out little sobs, my hands covering my mouth. I don't know how I didn't realize this anytime earlier. I never really noticed when they disappeared.

"You're... leaving?" I asked sounding heartbroken.

"Against my volition." He looked down.

"But-but... you can't." I said, looking at him helplessly, stepping closer to him.

He looked up, surprised. "You want me to stay?"

My eyes widened slightly, not catching myself. "N-no! I meant... your mother will need you and we can't split Chet in half, so..."

"Hey!" Chet called, a hoe over his shoulders, his arms leaning across it.

"Stop eavesdropping slave-boy!" Roman called nastily, frowning.

I gaped at him exasperated and Chet gave him a death glare. "What is wrong with you!?" I said

"It's true isn't it?"

"God, you're such an asshole!"

I turned around and stomped away not looking back. I was fuming. You may think that calling a boy that works for you without pay is a slave but Chet is _not_ a slave. I hate it when people say anything like that. It bothers me and it annoys me. I really can't believe Roman. He knows who Chet is. I mean, we've been living side-by-side for years. I don't act kindly to people who think otherwise. As I stomped into the small cabin I called home, I noticed the fire dimming. I walked over looking around for my mother. I grabbed a small log of wood and dropped it in. I guess I dropped it a little too roughly because sparks and flakes of burnt wood flew out towards me. One stung my cheek slightly.

As the fire made the fresh wood crack, a piece of bark shot out and landed in the palm of my hand that I used to guard my face and neck. Searing, burning pain shot through my hand and the net thing I knew, I was on the ground, trying to hold back pained and panicked sobs. I chewed on my bottom lip until I tasted copper and I pressed my forehead against the carpeted floor. After a few seconds, I forced myself to my feet, taking a deep breath and walking to the kitchen.

_Shit, shit, shit, that hurt, _she thought as she walked to the sink and ran cold water over it.

And man, did it hurt.

* * *

Sorry it's short. I didn't know how to end it but I wanted to.

Also, the reason why is hurt so much was because her palm was facing the fire and you know how, when you feel something on your hand, you have this reflex to grab it? That's what happened to her.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED! =D


End file.
